


You Run Fast Enough In Circles And Eventually You Hit A Wall.

by A_Series_Of_Bad_Ideas



Series: 3 Broken Hearts and A Pair of Gold Rings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: All lot of gay, Angst, Asexual Characters, Break Up, Bullying, F/F, Gay, Genderfluid Characters, Highschool AU, Homophobia, I'll update as we go, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Masks never swears, Multi, No beta I would die if I had one of my friends read it, Queer Character, Swearing, Underage Drinking, does this count as RPF, it's mostly Bad and Silver, not much different from real life, that's why its multi-chaptered, the discord gang, the discord's all here and they're all gay, the things in parentheses are their tumblrs, there's a Whole Lot here, there's a lot, there's probably going to be a whole lot of triggers in here, this counts as rpf, too much to unpack now, yes every character is based off my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Series_Of_Bad_Ideas/pseuds/A_Series_Of_Bad_Ideas
Summary: Highschool fucking sucks. Fuck everything saying it's some of the best years of your life. All Sam got was more mental problems and a shit ton of homework.And it's not like they're going to fall in love, right?Well this probably won't go to complete shit. Oh no it did: The fic(Aka me being a self indulgent bitch and writing an angst filled high school au to try and sort out my feelings using my friends as the characters)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Series: 3 Broken Hearts and A Pair of Gold Rings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You Run Fast Enough In Circles And Eventually You Hit A Wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue what this is going to be. Anyways, here's this train wreck. And if you are anybody involved in this story or one of my mutals. Just uhhh don't look, there is going to be some shit in here. and yes if you do actually read it, I am not okay, and you should probably be concerned. 
> 
> Chapter Summary: The prologue.

It all started with a crumpled up poster with messy hand writing found in the back of the cafeteria. 

**Club For The Gays  
** **Every Wednesday, Room 289**

**3:45-5:00**

**Any gender and sexuality welcome.**

**You're allowed to hide you are, nicknames and masks are ok.**

Sam had found it crumpled in a ball under the back table of the cafeteria. It looked like someone ripped it off the announcement board. No shit, they did. No one here really 'accepted' LGBTQ+ people here.

Though Sam raised an eyebrow slightly at the last part. Anonymity, huh? Maybe they'll go. They knew they didn't have anything after school today. They never did. Leaving the poster on the table, and grabbing their bag they made their way to the library.

They slipped in their headphones, and mindlessly scrolled through their playlist before just giving up and hitting shuffle. Letting melodies to drown out the people hanging out in the hallway and letting bittersweet lyrics drown out the kids yelling in the library, they walked past the fiction section. They took a left near the textbooks and a right near non-fiction, before settling at the furtherest corner of the library. Near the emergency exit no one used, and books no one read unless assigned.

They pulled out yesterday's homework, a can of energy drink, and a long over-due essay from their bag. They scrawled down the answers to questions they could care less about, and bullshitted their way to probably a comfy B-. Checking their watch, they grimaced as they realized they had only 5 minutes before the next period started. Packing up their things they got up and walked to class.

It was the same routine every single fucking day. Homeroom, History, Chemistry, Lunch by themselves, Math, English, Drama. Today was no different, they ate lunch alone and now its something something numbers, something something words, and something something new play. Wait new play?

They groaned as they slinked back further into the classroom. They didn't want to be in any dumb play, they just wanted to be backstage out of the spotlight. And not in fucking, what is it? Romeo and Juliet.

Wait Romeo and Juliet. For fuck's sake, could it be anymore cliche? The bell signaled the end of the day, and not waiting for anyone to hold them back, Sam quickly packed their stuff, slipped in their headphones again, and left the classroom. Walking through the slowly filling hallways, they let themselves be lost in their thoughts.

They were shaken out of their thoughts when they realized where they were. In front of Room 289. They were really going to do this aren't they? They were.

Exchanging their glasses for a pair of sunglasses and tying a bandana across the bottom half of their face, they put their messy hair into a low hanging ponytail. Taking off their purple hoodie and stuffing it into their bag, they were left in their black long sleeve undershirt. Looking into a nearby trophy case at their reflection, they could barely recognize themselves as the sad loner kid at the back of the classroom. They looked like some drama kid.

Taking a deep breath, they turned the handle and walked into an... empty classroom.

"Fucking typical," they muttered under their breath. Sitting down, they pulled out their phone and took advantage of having an empty classroom to themselves. 


End file.
